Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are used to print images on recording media by supplying toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductor to form a visible toner image on the photoconductor, transferring the toner image onto a recording medium, and fusing the transferred toner image on the recording medium.
Developing cartridges are assemblies of components for forming visible toner images. Such a developing cartridge is a consumable item that is attached to a main body of an image forming apparatus and replaced with a new one when reaching the end of its lifetime. In a developing cartridge used in a contact developing method, a developing roller and a photoconductor are in contact with each other to form a developing nip.